dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Unison
Unison is a special episode of .hack//SIGN that takes place a few months after the events of the .hack//Games. It features characters from both the Games and SIGN. The episode shows what happens to the main cast of both series, including the fate of Mia and her connection to Aromatic Grass. It concludes with a celebration in Net Slum. Story The episode begins with Kite, Orca, and Balmung gating into a snowy field. Shortly afterwards, Mistral is seen with a Golden Grunty, rushing to attend an event that is starting soon. As she leaves the dungeon, Sora sneaks up behind her, asking for her Member Address. In a pub somewhere in The World, Mimiru and Subaru chat just as BT joins them. BT explains that complications with a school prevent Bear from logging in. However, Tsukasa would be able to log in from a dorm room. Silver Knight comes to rescue Mistral and confronts Sora. He says that he has learned the true meaning of justice and is willing to fight Sora. Crim appears on the scene to join the fray, prompting Sora to retreat. Crim then reminds the others that it is about time for the celebration to start, and the three gate out together. BlackRose enters the pub and immediately has an argument with Mimiru over their similar avatars. Although Mimiru argues that she arrived first, BlackRose counters by saying that she will be the one remembered in the future as a "legendary player." The argument ends as Tsukasa enters. Mimiru comments that she hasn't seen him since they visited Shimokitazawa together. They then decide that one day they should go to Shimokitazawa with Subaru. Elk, who has the same character type as Tsukasa, is greeted by the others when he enters the pub. Mia also enters, and Tsukasa recognizes her as Macha. thumb|Kite, Balmung, and Orca watch the party begin. At the snowy field, Balmung and Orca weaken a monster that Kite Data Drains. Orca comments that all the Data Bugs must have already been eradicated from The World and that there must no longer be a need for the Bracelet. Back in the pub, Tsukasa decides to give the same blade of Aromatic Grass that Macha dropped to Mia. Although Mia claims not to know Tsukasa or Macha, she begins to cry when she sees the blade of grass. Tsukasa comforts her and gives her a hug. Kite agrees with Balmung and Orca on the fact that there likely isn't a reason for the Bracelet to exist anymore, but he plans to keep it until he learns Aura's intentions in entrusting it to him. The three then remember that they have a celebration to attend and decide to leave. thumb|left|The infamous "Monkey Dance" scene. At the pub, Silver Knight, Mistral, and Crim arrive and all decide to leave to the site of the celebration. Just as they get up to leave, Bear finally arrives, as promised. They all leave together and arrive in Net Slum where they are greeted by Helba. After she congratulates them all for accomplishing their goals, she begins a fireworks celebration. Enthralled, Mistral decides to dance, and the others join her in celebrating. During the celebration, Tsukasa spots Sora spying on them and decides to approach him. He finds him crying in an alley and invites him to join, calling him a friend and dragging him by the hand out to dance with them. Lios soon arrives in Net Slum and offers to turn Net Slum into an official Root Town out of gratitude, but Helba declines, wishing for Net Slum to remain unchanged. Kite, Balmung, and Orca finally make it to the Net Slum and join in the celebration. With everyone finally gathered, Aura makes an appearance and greets Tsukasa and Subaru with the same hand gesture she made when she was first awoken. Characters 300px|thumb|Most of the characters that appear in Unison. *Aura *Balmung *Bear *BlackRose *BT *Crim *Elk *Helba *Kite *Lios *Mia *Mimiru *Mistral *Orca *Silver Knight *Sora *Subaru *Tsukasa Trivia *The monster that Kite, Balmung, and Orca fight is similar in appearance to Angolmore, the bonus boss of Mutation. *Unison was released in Japan as part of the .hack//Integration box, and in America initially as a bonus disc only available in the Limited Edition of the Sixth SIGN DVD and Limited Edition of the SIGN Complete Collection. In 2015, FUNimation released .hack//SIGN The Complete Series, a 3-disc set that included Unison as the final episode. Category:Project .hack Category:SIGN Episodes